Are you jealous Haseo?
by Tao Sakura
Summary: .hackG.U. Haseo gets jealous when another player kisses Silabus. HaseoxSilabus


Are you Jealous Haseo?

It was a normal day in Mac Anu. Haseo was walking impatiently to a weapon shop. He fought a lot of battles to get his GP up so he could buy the weapon he wanted. Being the only stubborn and impatient player, Haseo was very angry that he was still walking, so he got on his bike and rode to the mercenary district. They had new and improved weapons in stock.

On his way there, he saw his favorite player, Silabus. Well, you can definitely tell that Silabus was always his favorite by the way he acted towards him. He was always so happy around him. Silabus was the only one who could make Haseo smile. It takes a miracle worker to do that. Haseo has had a crush on him for the longest time, but he doesn't like to admit it.

'_I wonder what Silabus is doing…?_' Haseo thought to himself as he got off his bike.

All of his thoughts disappeared when he saw another player kiss Silabus on the cheek. This made him angry; he walked towards them to see what was going on.

Silabus was working at the Guild Shop because he got an email from Gaspard saying that he was way too sick to play 'The World' today. Of course Silabus didn't mind taking over the shop for one day, he wasn't doing anything today anyway.

Knowing how cute Silabus is, he attracted a lot of the ladies. Of course he didn't know why, he wasn't always the brightest player in the world. His thoughts went to a certain silver headed player. They were really close…as friends. When Haseo was gone or busy for the day, Silabus missed him. He would get a little upset if he didn't get to see him at least once. (AN://That one email that Silabus sent Haseo when he first fought in the tournament, Silabus was upset because he wasn't fighting with him and he didn't get to see him. That killed me!!! X3) He knew he had a huge crush on him, he couldn't blame himself for that. His face always went pink when he thought about him.

"Hey, cutie." Silabus's thoughts were disappeared when he saw a very attractive player. His face went bright red at the mention of 'cutie'.

"Um, hi." He said softly, trying to hide his embarrassment. The girl just smiled at him.

"Aw, you're shy too! That's so cute!" she squealed.

"Do you want to buy something miss?" Silabus asked shyly while scratching the back of his hand.

"You don't have to call me miss! You're so polite! My name is Maxi!" She yelled happily.

"Ok um, Maxi…would you like to buy something?" He asked shyly.

"Yes actually, do you have any healing potions? Cuz I need 50 of those." Maxi said in her sweet in yet flirty voice.

"Yea, we just got them in stock." Silabus said with a smile.

"Great! Then I'll take 50!" She bought the items and walked to where Silabus was. She gently put a sweet kiss on his left cheek.

"Thanks cutie." She said sweetly. Silabus was about to say something but an angry Haseo came over and grabbed Silabus' arm and dragged him where he was. He looked over at Maxi with an angry look.

"Back off!" Haseo yelled before dragging Silabus over. Maxi did a slight 'hmph' before she walked away in a huff.

"Haseo! What is this all about?" Silabus asked with a red face. Haseo just looked at him angrily.

"What is _this_? What was _that_?!" Haseo yelled with his arms crossed.

"Do you mean Maxi? She was just being friendly." Silabus smiled. This just made Haseo angrier.

"You call kissing friendly?!" Haseo couldn't control himself any more. He was furious that someone kissed HIS Silabus.

"I'm sure she didn't-wait, are you jealous Haseo?" Silabus asked looking at Haseo's eyes. Haseo's face turned red and he just looked away. Silabus just blushed and smiled.

"I think that's-" Silabus was cut off from a hug from Haseo.

"Damn right I'm jealous! And if anyone else decides to kiss you, I'm gonna be really angry!" Haseo yelled as he deepened the embrace. Silabus' face grew really red. He just hugged Haseo back, he's been wanting to do this ever since they fought in the arena together.

"What are you trying to say, Haseo?" Silabus asked sweetly. Haseo looked into Silabus's eyes.

"I'm trying to say that I love you." He kissed Silabus gently on the lips. Silabus couldn't control himself as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Haseo licked his lips begging for entrance, Silabus opened his mouth, and then it was an all out tongue war. They fought for dominance, but Haseo was winning.

"Mhn…Haseo…" Silabus moaned. Haseo stopped and looked at him, their lips were still touching.

"Hm?" Haseo was putting all of his attention to the other boy's neck.

"We shouldn't do this here…" Silabus said breathlessly as Haseo was trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. Haseo stopped and looked around and some players were staring at them. Haseo just got angry and glared at all of them.

"What are you looking at?!" He yelled at all of them. He dragged Silabus to a more private spot so they can continue. Silabus gave all of the players an apologetic look but couldn't help but giggle a little. They ended up in an alley way in the alchemy district.

"So, shall we continue?" Haseo asked as he was heading for his lips once more but was stopped by Silabus' hand.

"I didn't get to say my reply to you yet." Haseo just eyed with a questioning look.

"I love you too, Haseo." Silabus said as he put his arms around Haseo's neck once more and gave him a loving kiss. Haseo smiled in the kissed as he put his arms around his waste to deepen the kiss. They parted and Silabus just smiled at Haseo.

"I thought it was rather cute that you were jealous Haseo." Silabus laughed. He deepened the embrace. Their chests were touching and Silabus' head was on Haseo's shoulder. He gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I know I'm not going to be anymore." Haseo said as he lifted Silabus' chin up and have him a loving kiss again.

END!


End file.
